


Between Good and Evil, There's Us

by Mystical_Light6



Series: Between Good and Evil [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Meg, Angst, Demon Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Light6/pseuds/Mystical_Light6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas lets something slip after Meg asks one too many questions about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Good and Evil, There's Us

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a guilty pleasure. I like Megstiel fics and decided to write one for fun. It was especially fun writing it as a reverseverse story (Demon Cas is sexy) Anyway, I hope you like it.

"So you never really told me why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why you did it?"

He shifted under the sheets and wrapped his arms snuggly around her shoulders. "I don't really understand your question."

She breathed out and moved so that she was leaning back against the headboard just like him. "Why would someone with a soul as beautiful as you willingly sell it for an eternity of damnation, Cas?"

Cas froze in place. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Cas, I know how your soul was before. I can see it as it was, even now. It pains me, physically, to see it so…so torn up."

“Meg, I do not think we are at that place in our relationship yet to -"

"Oh come on."

"Look,” Cas said, “it is not...it's not a good story for me. It pains me, what happened. What I allowed to happen."

Meg looked up at him, suddenly looking livid. Every lightbulb within their shared motel room exploded in a fury of sparks. "What you let...did you have a choice in what happened to you, Cas?"

Instead of answering, Cas kissed her on the crown of her head and leaned his cheek against her. She felt warm against his chilled body. It was nice for the both of them.

Deciding to go against her better judgement, Meg shoved her thoughts aside for a moment and tried to get them back into a good place to talk. "How are you, Cas? We don't see each other as often as we’d…like."

"I am fine. How are the brothers fairing?"

"I think the one misses you something fierce."

"Dean? Yes, we were close for a time. I did assist him in his escape."

Meg smiled and leaned further against him. "You always go for the ones with the pretty eyes, don't you?"

"Well, you were the one who truly rescued him. I merely showed up later to assist again in the fight."

"But..."

"But, he is a good man. A good brother to his own. He did not deserve to be down there."

"And...you did?" Meg asked, delicately.

Rather than answer, Cas' eyes flashed black and he rose from the bed, beginning to grab his clothes from off of the floor and carefully putting them back on. Knowing she was losing him, Meg grabbed the sheets off of the bed and wrapped them around herself, protecting what little modesty she had.

"Cas, wait."

The demon finished putting his shirt on before turning to Meg, grabbing her by the neck and forcing her back into the wall right behind her.

With eyes black as midnight, he snarled, "I was a high ranking demon in the below. Alistair was my mentor, same as Dean, though for much, much longer. Eons. I learned ways of making even an angel scream at the top of their lungs."

"Angels technically don't have lungs."

Cas squeezed her neck tighter. "Shut up. My secrets are my own, _Angel_. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Meg nodded and Castiel let her go. She fell to the ground and watched Cas pace back and forth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her hands touching her neck, trying to soothe her frayed nerves.

Cas turned to her and frowned, his eyes returning to their normal blue hue.

"I am too."

A second later he was gone and Meg was by herself. A single tear slid down her cheek but she took a breath, wiped it away and went about getting ready to meet with the brothers in order to discuss new strategy. There was still much work that needed to be done.

“Demons are nothing but useless abominations. Now, important work needs to be done.”

Her clothing back on her vessel’s body, Meg was about to fly back to the brothers’ room when she stopped and removed her cellular phone from inside her jacket pocket. She flicked it open and, on the background image, was her and Castiel with her arms around his middle and his hands loosely around her neck. They looked happy. The brothers might not understand (hell, the universe might not understand) but then again they didn’t have to.

“Oh, Castiel. What happened to you, you foolish boy?” she whispered.

A second later she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading. Let me know what you thought about it and if there she be more (because I do have a few ideas about this verse)


End file.
